Saving Freddie
by klaine freakin' bows
Summary: What if Freddie, needed to be saved instead of Carly.. And what if a Blonde headed demon decided to save him... Seddie. R & R
1. iSave Freddie

**SavingFreddie.**

**DISCLAMIER: Yes, cause it makes perfect sense, to own icarly and not make seddie happen and make stories on here :) if i owned icarly seddie would have happened already xD**

**Freddie's P.O.V:**

I walked out of my apartment, and walked into Carly's. I usually would see Sam plopped on the couch asleep or eating ham, but Sam was not here at this moment. I heard Carly come down the stairs with a phone pressed aganist her ear, "Sam's is in the lobby, we are going to the groovy smoothie!" Carly said her beautiful silky straight hair bounced as she walked out the door before me, of course I love Carly. She's beautiful, smart, sweet, amazing. We were finally in the lobby, I saw Sam listening to music I heard her softly singing along with her eyes shut and her blonde curls on her shoulders framing her face. She looked so breath taking.. I meant she looked normal nothing special, Anyway she began singing again.

"I miss you. I miss you so bad, I don't forget you. Oh its so sad..  
I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly..  
The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same.."

Wow. That's such a deep song. I wonder why shes singing it, anyway I am craving a strawberry splat. So I tapped her shoulder she turned around "Hey Fredweird. Hey Carls. Lets go." She began walking out after me, I was crossing the street when suddenly I heard Carly scream. "FREDDIE LOOK OUT!" I turned to see a taco truck coming at me its horn blaring. I was frozen I couldn't move, When suddenly I saw blonde curls and I felt the cold pavement scrape my body. I didn't get hit? Why? I looked around just as I saw Sam shutting her eyes tight and suddenly the truck hit her body sending it flying she went smack on the floor. She looked at me faintly, smiled so lightly I almost did not notice and her eyes closed and I heard Carly screaming and heard loud siren's blaring in my ears red and blue lights everywhere. I suddenly blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed, I slowly looked around remembering everything.

Freddie, was crossing the street as I saw a taco truck heading directly at him 'Oh no. Freddie no...' I though I heard Carly yell I had to think fast I ran and shoved Freddie out of the way He slid across the pavement and I shut my eyes waiting for the pain to hit my body, I felt a sharp stab all over my body and I suddenly hit the pavement smack and I just dared myself to look at Freddie he was stareing at me shocked so I tried to smile but the pain didn't help. I felt black slowly creep up I didn't want it to take over me but it refused to give up. So I let it win.

I groaned with the pounding pain, hitting my head as if someone kept stabbing my head. I looked around my hospital room white. white. white. UGH! I offically hate that color, I saw Carly and with my hoarse voice I mumbled "C-c-carly.." her head snapped up and she stared at me. "OHMYGOSH! SAM! WHAT THE CHIZZ? You hate Freddie and YOU SAVED HIM!" She yelled, "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" I rolled my eyes "First off.. Chizz is MY word. Second, I don't hate him HE IS MY FRIEND! third Yeah I saved him so? and I Freddie could have also died." I said she stared and sighed. "Sam... Freddie doesn't matter we just use him for iCarly we can always find another tech producer." Those words. Hit me hard. "EXCUSE ME?" I yelled she just stared, "What? Thats how you think of him right?" My face went red. "NO! NO I DON'T YOU DO! I think of him as a friend with warm brown eyes a nerd a amazing friend..." I looked at Carly. Thats when I realized I Just saved Freddie Benson.

The guy I love. Alot.

**FACT: This button is so awesome that you can't stop looking at it, SO STOP LOOKING AND CLICK IT! P.S: The button says 'REVIEW' ; )**

**xoxo,  
xXxSarahLovezSeddiexXx**


	2. iConfess

**SavingFreddie.**

**DISCLAMIER: Yes, cause it makes perfect sense, to own icarly and not make seddie happen and make stories on here :) if i owned icarly seddie would have happened already xD**

**Freddie's P.O.V:**

I was sitting in a hospital bed, when a blinding bright white light clearly flashed in my eyes and I heard mumbles. I only made out a couple words 'Saved' 'Taco Truck' 'Stupid teenage boy' and 'Blond chick.' I groaned and my eyes fluttered open, As soon as it did everything rushed back to me

_I was standing there, the truck speeding up, my heart almost stopped beating. Breathe, Breathe, Breathe, Move, Move, Move. I thought. Yet, I didn't move. **Someone moved me**. Blonde curls bounced in my face covering my eyes and suddenly I felt as if the pavement was scraping me into pieces thats when I opened my eyes and saw Sam, get hit. No, No, No! I yelled in my head SAM! That's when I realized..._

**Sam. Saved. My. Life.**

I was now fully aware white everywhere and a old doctor looked at me. "Sam. Where's Sam." Was all I could say, He sighed and said. "Freddie Benson you're free to go now, Sam is in room 117." I ran out as fast as my legs could go, gasping for air as I reach the big white door with black letters spelling out 'Room One Seventeen' I turned the doorknob to see Sam. She had a cast on her arm and leg her blonde curls aganist the pillow she was sleeping when I suddenly heard. "Freddie..." I turned thinking she was awake she wasn't she was asleep her eyes shut tight she began to mumble more words. "Freddie. Look OUT! Ohmygosh! NO FREDDIE!" She spoke clearly now, and finally she said these last words that shook me too my core.

"Freddie.. I saved you because I love you." She then smiled turned and continued to sleep, I stood there.

Sam saved me because she LOVED me? Oh gosh..

**Sam's P.O.V:**

Freddie was walking the street, I was still listening to the song slipped away when suddenly the truck came around the corner in such a fast speed Freddie didn't seem to notice yet. "Freddie..." I said he kept walking the truck was getting dangerously close. "FREDDIE. LOOK OUT! OHMYGOSH! NO FREDDIE!" I yelled, I ran and ran until I shoved him and suddenly the world didn't matter he said "SAM! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Just before the truck hit me I replyed by saying; "Freddie.. I saved you because I love you." and that was all until the truck hit me, at least Freddie was safe. My life was useless anyway. I was always second best always.

**HEY! ITS MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE! x ) okay so just a chapter I put together quickly I know it ain't the best but HEY! I TRIED ; ) Need more reviews tell your Fanfictioner Friends, Your awesome Seddie loving friends! ; ) **

**Reviews make Seddie. ; )**

**xoxo,  
xXxSarahLovezSeddiexXx**


End file.
